


sticky notes of love

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6104188/chapters/14087290">this story</a> but I don't think it's necessary to have read it already</p><p>carver and felix shared a study carrel, had a passive-aggressive sticky note feud, and then "oops he's actually hot." now they're in love and they have a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2000 words of smut and disgusting fluff, sorry for any cavities
> 
> I honestly don't know how this happened, my hand slipped and oops porn

“Felix,” Carver sounded exasperated. “This has got to stop.”  
  
Felix looked up from his desk at Carver standing in the doorway.  
  
“You have to stop leaving these notes everywhere.” Carver gestured with the pink note in his hand. Felix recognized it as the one he left earlier on the clothes hamper.  
  
“They’re so efficient, I don’t see why—“  
  
“Felix. This one says _your socks smell, time for laundry_ and then you drew a kissy face. You can just tell me these things. We live together, it’s not like you don’t have the opportunity.”  
  
Felix thought for a moment. It was just easier for him to write it down on a note instead of try to remember the next time he saw Carver. When they were together usually he wasn’t thinking about the chores that needed doing. “I suppose you’re right. You don’t like the ones I leave in the bathroom then?”  
  
The way Carver flushed from his neck up into his cheeks behind his beard was just _so cute_ , that Felix closed his laptop lid to focus on it. “Fee, you know what I mean.”  
  
“I don’t think I do.” Felix sat back in his chair and scooted away from his desk. “I think you need to tell me.”  
  
Carver rolled his eyes and pushed away from the doorframe, slowly making his way toward the desk. “Fee. I like the ones where you tell me you love me, or my beard looks nice, or that you can’t wait to suck my cock when you get home.” Carver’s blush deepened as he walked around the side of the desk to Felix’s chair. Felix spread his legs so Carver could stand between them, and when Carver leaned down into his space, Felix craned his neck up to meet his boyfriend.  
  
“You like those, huh?”  
  
Carver murmured his agreement against Felix’s mouth. “You know I do, Fee.”  
  
Felix smiled into their kiss and slouched a little in his chair until Carver’s knees knocked against his own. Felix’ hands came up to frame Carver’s face, pulling him to kneel and match his height.  
  
Carver’s hands moved from Felix’s thighs to his waist, pulling him to the edge of the seat. Felix whimpered as Carver ground their hips together, the drag of their hard cocks against one another blissful, and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other man’s mouth.  
  
Carver kissed a path across Felix’s cheek and down his neck, leaving a trail of red love bites in his wake, and Felix’s head fell against the chair back at the sensation. “I like your notes,” he started before using just enough pressure to suck a bigger bruise where Felix’s neck and shoulder met, one that would last. “I like you,” he continued kissing down Felix’s chest as his hands opened up the button down shirt he wore, “I think you need to only leave sex-related notes from now on.”  
  
Felix’s laugh morphed into a groan as Carver’s tongue danced across his nipple. “Carver… I can do that. What do you want the next one to say?”  
  
Carver’s teeth grazed the puckered nipple and Felix squirmed on the chair. “How about… you write how much you love my mouth.” Carver then proceeded to remind Felix exactly why that was. His tongue laved over the sensitive peak, circling and suckling until Felix was moaning and jerking his hips in little spasms against Carver’s chest. His beard tickled Felix’s chest, keeping him stuck between laughing or sobbing, on that edge of ticklish and aroused.  
  
Finally Carver continued his trail of heat down Felix’s chest, nuzzling his face in the light dusting of dark hair and pressing kisses into the soft skin of his belly.  
  
Carver unclasped Felix’s jeans and pulled them and his drawers down his hips. Felix’s erection sprang forth fully hard from Carver’s ministrations and Carver laughed. “Eager, are we?” Carver gripped his cock lightly and looked up into Felix’s face.  
  
“Carv,” he moaned. “You know I am. I wrote you that note about your hands already.” Felix liked that one, that said _your hands are so huge they can wrap around both our dicks, and spear up into me so I feel it in my throat_. Felix wondered if Carver saved that one, since it had disappeared from the bathroom mirror when he got home.  
  
Carver nosed along the ridge of Felix’s cock, licking a strip along the vein underneath and circling his tongue around the head. Felix’s hips jerked and Carver held them just enough to leave bruises and not choke him with Felix’s enthusiasm. Carver’s tongue was warm, wet heat, putting just enough pressure on Felix’s skin to draw stuttered breaths and twitching fingers, leaving him on this side of desperate. Carver’s tongue whorled around the underside, dipped into the slit, roamed up and down until Felix’s toes curled in his shoes.  
  
When Carver’s mouth engulfed the crown, Felix shouted. His fingers gripped the armrests of his chair until his knuckles whitened and his hips tried to dance beneath him, but Carver kept them steady with his firm grip. Carver’s tongue dragged along the vein as he sucked Felix down, and the vibrations of his moan choked another gasp from Felix’s throat.  
  
“C-Carver… You… Oh _Maker_ I will leave you every note!”  
  
Carver chuckled as he pulled off, using one hand to grip the base of Felix’s cock. “You better. Get on the desk.” Felix’s heart jumped into his throat at the order.  
  
Carver rose from his knees to give Felix room to stand from his chair. His jeans pooled around his knees as he snapped shut the lid of his laptop and shifted all of his materials to the floor. Felix knocked over his cup full of pens and some of his loose papers fluttered to the ground, and a voice in the back of his head scolded him because that may be a problem later. Felix ignored it.  
  
He pulled off his pants the rest of the way and followed with his socks and underwear, slipped the open shirt off his shoulders and turned to find Carver shirtless and undoing the placket of his own jeans.  
  
Felix dropped to his knees and grabbed Carver’s hands to stop them. “Let me,” Felix said, looking up at Carver through his dark lashes and mouthing against Carver’s cock trapped in its white cotton briefs. Carver bit his lip and one of his hands came to palm the side of Felix’s head.  
  
Felix undid the rest of the buttons and tugged the denim to rest just below Carver’s hipbones, leaving the underwear in place. “What will my next note say, hm?” Felix mouthed at the skin above Carver’s hips, tongued at the dip where his torso met his thigh. “How much I love your hands, how they engulf my own when we lace our fingers together.” He moved down to suck one of Carver’s heavy balls into his mouth and used a hand to trace circles in the growing wet spot where Carver’s cock lay.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Carver’s voice shook and one thumb caressed the side of Felix’s face, while the other hand braced him against the desk. Felix smirked and turned his attention to Carver’s other nut and slowed his hand, just to draw it out.  
  
“I love your eyes, how they watch my every move, how I can see how much you love me in them.” Carver growled in his throat and his hand tightened in Felix’s short hair. Felix glanced up, dragging his mouth slowly along the covered shaft and watched Carver’s eyes darken, his tongue peek out to wet his lips, the absolute lust on his face.  
  
“I love your hips.” Felix nipped at the bone underneath the skin. “This V-shape and this happy trail leading south to where I want to be.” He licked along the waistband of Carver’s briefs, felt goosepimples rise beneath his tongue.  
  
Carver’s hand gripped Felix’s shoulder brought Felix from his knees. Carver bent to press their mouths together, his tongue licking into Felix’s with a desperation that made all the blood in Felix’s body rush south. Carver’s hands on his back and hip moved him until Felix was bent over the desk, feeling Carver’s cock rub in the cleft of his ass.  
  
Felix gripped the desk and listened to Carver move behind him, stripping off his soaking briefs, opening and closing drawers and murmuring to himself, “Maker Felix, we had some lube in here, I remember it, but where the fuck is it,” until one snapped shut and Carver’s body pressed up against his back again.  
  
“I love your mouth,” Felix said as Carver kissed along his spine. “The way it worships every inch of me.” Felix shivered at the blistering heat Carver emitted, and when Carver’s hands slid up from the small of his back up to his shoulders, Felix’s neck arched and he groaned. “Come on, Carver, _fuck me_.”  
  
Carver’s cock jerked against Felix’s ass, and Felix laughed at how obvious his boyfriend was. The hands disappeared from his back and Carver straightened up, leaving Felix cold in its wake. “Patience, Fee.”  
  
The snap of the lube cap made Felix spread his legs further. One of Carver’s hands returned to grab Felix’s entire cheek and squeeze, and after another moment, a wet finger traced around Felix’s hole. Felix’s head dropped to rest on the desk below him, and his hands clutched at its edge as Carver’s finger slowly pressed in.  
  
“Carver,” Felix moaned, and the hand on his ass gently rubbed circles into his skin. “Your… your fingers…” he tried, but he couldn’t keep the train of thought.  
  
“Fee, you look so good, opening like that for me.” Carver’s finger pushed in to the first knuckle as he waited for Felix to relax. “That’s it love, just like that, I love that you can take all of me.”  
  
Slowly, Carver opened Felix up with one finger, rocking gently until Felix’s hips pushed back against him. Carver added another finger and with the encouragement of the obscene sounds coming from Felix, started to thrust and scissor inside him.  
  
“Carv, come on, just _do it_.” Felix heard the desperation in his voice but couldn’t bring himself to care as Carver chuckled. Carver’s finger pulled out and Felix felt bereft for only a moment, before the head of Carver’s cock pressed up against him, and soft lips pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.  
  
“Ready, Fee?”  
  
“For _ages_ , Carver!” Felix’s hips bucked backwards and Carver pressed forward, and Carver was finally inside. When Carver was fully seated inside, he rolled his hips in a motion that pulled long sighs from both men. One of Felix’s hands shot back to grab Carver’s hip and directed the rhythm that picked up between them.  
  
Carver ground into Felix with shallow motions, trying to brush against that sensitive spot inside him. Felix clenched down on him, and Carver jolted forward. His speed picked up until he rocked into Felix with long, deep thrusts. Felix heard himself moaning and the thump-thump-thump of their bodies against the desk, and his hand scrabbled along the polished wood.  
  
“Look at you, Fee,” Carver sounded breathless. “Taking me so good, all of me inside you. You fuck me so good, babe, you’re just…” Felix never found out ‘just what’ he was, because Carver’s hips jerked and spasmed, losing their even rhythm.  
  
One of Carver’s hands slid around to grasp Felix’s shaft, and with one touch, Felix came. He cried out and everything in him tensed, squeezing the orgasm out of Carver. The pleasure rushed through him until he was nothing, the only part of him that existed was where he and Carver joined, where Carver stroked and squeezed and thrust and _loved him_.  
  
When he came down, Carver was a heavy weight on his back, breathing heavy and running his hands along Felix’s arms. After another moment, Carver pressed a kiss behind Felix’s ear and levered himself up. Felix lay still as he heard Carver plod through to the bathroom, and he only stirred when Carver started wiping him down with a warm cloth. Carver pressed another kiss to his buttcheek, scratching the sensitive skin with his beard. “Come on babe, let’s take a nap.”  
  
Felix groaned. “I need to keep writing. Vivienne is going to kill me if I don’t send her another draft tonight.” He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to think about his advisor and all the work he needed to do to stay on track, but lying here on this uncomfortable unforgiving desk was so appealing compared to that.  
  
Carver chuckled and helped him stand up. Together they managed to get dressed and get Felix seated back in his chair. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll write you a note. _Felix was busy fucking the shit out of his boyfriend, needs an extension_.”  
  
Felix snorted. “Only if it’s a sticky note.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what have i gotten myself into

Felix shot up in his seat as the knock resounded on the carrel door. He rubbed his eyes, red-rimmed and crossing after staring at the open pages of this book for so long, and turned to greet the visitor.  
  
In the door stood Carver, his wide shoulders filling the frame and the width of the carrel itself. Felix blinked up at him, still unsure how Carver ever fit in here to study. The carrels were only four feet wide, including the desk built into the wall, and five feet deep. Carver looked like a giant when he fully entered, and he shut the door behind himself.  
  
“Hey Fee.” Carver stood behind the chair and rested his hands on Felix’s shoulders. He dropped a kiss in Felix’s hair.  
  
“Carver, what are you doing here? Did I mix up our days again?” They had a shared calendar detailing when each man would be using the research space.  
  
“Nah, I just got to campus for my class later and wanted to come see you.” Carver’s fingers dug a little tighter into Felix’s shoulders, and he involuntarily moaned. “I think you’ve been sitting here staring at these books too long, babe.” Carver knelt behind the chair to press a kiss to the back of Felix’s neck. Felix shivered.  
  
“I have to write at least three more pages before I can stop for the day.” Carver hummed into Felix’s skin, continuing to massage the sore muscles. Carver wasn’t wrong; Felix had been here for hours. Now that Carver brought his attention to the aching muscles, they all started to protest their abuse at once. “Vivienne is going to kill me… especially after last time.” Carver snickered and Felix immediately blushed at the memory of his advisor’s face when she handed that note back to him. It was an _unpleasant_ advising session, to say the least. Her steely gaze and steepled fingers struck fear into the very heart of him.  
  
Felix’s hands came up to circle Carver’s wrists, and his head dipped forward as he relaxed under Carver’s ministrations. “Why don’t we take a break, for just a few minutes,” Carver suggested. His mouth returned to pressing open mouthed kisses against the nape of Felix’s neck, and Felix didn’t have it in him to say no, not when each circle of pressure released a little more tension.  
  
Hearing no objection, Carver moved up to scratch at Felix’s scalp. The blunt edge of his nails skimmed through his short hair, rubbed at all those places Felix had ignored until just this moment, and any headache that built up over the past few hours dissipated. Felix groaned at the perfect pressure.  
  
Carver’s hands glided down Felix’s neck and chest, smoothing over his belly, back up and along each arm until their fingers twined together. Carver nosed into the crook of Felix’s neck, and Felix squirmed as he inhaled. “You always smell so good, Fee. You smell like coffee and books and too much research, not enough time with your boyfriend.”  
  
Felix giggled, and Carver’s tongue traced a trail of heat to the shell of his ear. The sharp points of his teeth grazed the sensitive skin there. Felix relaxed until his limbs were pliant and his head rolled onto Carver’s bicep where it curled around him. They remained like that, Felix encircled in the warm curve of Carver’s arms and chest, until he felt like he would melt into the chair beneath him.  
  
Carver gently pulled away from Felix and moved to the back of the carrel, turning Felix’s chair to face away from the door. He knelt and spread Felix’s legs, sliding his hands up his thighs until they reached the waistband of his pants. Felix squirmed in the chair, the unforgiving plastic hard under his backside.  
  
“Carver, what are you doing?” Felix had a feeling, but Carver _wouldn’t_.  
  
Carver’s smirk promised sin and pleasure and Felix couldn’t help the shiver that wracked his body. “I’m helping you relax.” He pressed a kiss to one jean-clad knee as his fingers deftly unbuttoned Felix’s pants.  
  
“Wh— Carver, we are in the library,” Felix whispered furiously. This was a terrible idea. The thin walls of the carrel would not keep their actions secret for long, a fact Felix knew from hearing other students losing their minds during midterms and finals. They both knew Felix had a hard time keeping quiet at the best of times, and doing this _in the library_ tempted fate.  
  
Carver grinned wider as Felix’s jeans began to tent. “That’s right, we _are_ in the library. And I’m going to suck you,” he placed a kiss to the rising length, “and then I’m going to fuck you,” he used his tongue to dampen the fabric, “and then you’ll be all pliant and chilled out for your next three pages.”  
  
Carver took the sting out of the reminder of his dissertation by uncovering Felix’s hips and thighs, sliding the jeans down just enough to free Felix’s erection, which promptly bobbed in the open air.  
  
“What if someone hears us? Or comes in, or—” Felix swallowed nervously, eyes trained on where Carver left feather-light kisses along his cock. Carver’s short beard rasped against the sensitive skin and another full-body shiver rolled through Felix. Felix gripped the armrests of his chair to keep them from strangling his tempting, gorgeous, _evil_ boyfriend.  
  
“Shh, babe. Don’t worry about it.” Carver punctuated the statement with a long lick up the shaft and Felix shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from moaning aloud. The amused look in Carver’s eye told Felix he knew just how difficult this was, how much he would enjoy Felix’s struggle. “Just relax.”  
  
Carver swirled his tongue around the head of Felix’s cock, his eyes blazing with lust where they gazed up into Felix’s face. One of his hands came to cover where his mouth didn’t reach, stroking in time with the bobbing of his mouth. Carver’s mouth swiveled as it rose from Felix’s cock, and the blistering heat and suction almost took Felix over the edge. His other hand cupped Felix’s balls, massaging and squeezing in tandem with the hand around his cock.  
  
Felix focused on the room around him to keep him grounded. The chair beneath his ass was cold, awful plastic, but Carver’s warm body held his legs in place. A high window in the wall in front of him showed blue sky outside. Outside the carrel, Felix could hear chairs scraping against the floor and the soft ‘thud’ of heavy tomes shutting. People sat outside, just a few feet away from the carrel, ready to burst in at any moment—  
  
“Come back, Felix,” Carver’s raspy voice said from below and Felix brought his attention back to the man on his knees. Carver’s eyes were dark and dilated, only a thin rim of blue visible. His cheeks flushed from exertion, his enormous hand dwarfing Felix’s cock. His lips looked delectable: cherry red, swollen, connected by a delicate string of spit stretching from his mouth to the blood-dark head of Felix’s cock. A spurt of precome spurted out of Felix at the sight, and Carver chuckled. “Attaboy. I knew you’d like this.”  
  
Carver pressed one last kiss to the head of his cock and stood to shuck off his own jeans, making sure to grab a condom from his pocket.  
  
Felix’s jaw dropped. “You had that ready? You knew this would happen?”  
  
Carver looked at him. “Of course, Fee. That’s the whole reason I came here.”  
  
Felix’s retort was lost in the sight of Carver’s massive hand palming his cock. Felix licked his lips and completely lost his train of thought, distracted by the gorgeous man half-dressed before him.  
  
Carver bent to roll the condom onto Felix’s cock, before slotting his thighs above Felix’s and sliding his knees beside the armrests. His cock was magnificent, framed by the deep V of Carver’s iliac crest. Felix couldn’t help reaching out to stroke it and warmth suffused his chest at the noise he pulled from Carver. Carver batted away his hand. “Not yet, Fee. ‘M gonna come too early.”  
  
He produced a little pot of lube from _somewhere_ while Felix had been distracted by Carver’s cock, and he slid two fingers into himself. Felix’s jaw dropped again. “Did you prep yourself before you got here?”  
  
Carver smirked at him. “Didn’t you hear me earlier? That’s why I’m here. I’m a planner.” He kissed Felix’s cheek and far more quickly than Felix could follow, sheathed Felix’s cock inside himself.  
  
Felix couldn’t contain the groan that came from him, but luckily Carver swallowed it into his mouth. Felix’s hands came to Carver’s face, holding him in place as they both adjusted to the burn and stretch of Carver’s body around him. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles into Carver’s cheeks, once again reminding himself that this was real, this man before him was _his_ , things were good and happy and just bloody perfect.  
  
Carver snaked his tongue into Felix’s mouth as they kissed and slowly started to roll his hips. Felix’s hands moved to Carver’s hips for balance, and Carver’s hands came to Felix’s shoulders.  
  
Felix’s fingers dug bruises into Carver’s hips with the exertion of trying not to pump furiously into his body, of staying quiet, of not coming immediately. It overwhelmed him, and the knowledge that people were not ten feet away on the other side of the carrel door made Felix whimper.  
  
Carver’s own hand clutched Felix’s shoulder for leverage to keep up his rhythm and the other slipped into Felix’s hair, pulling just enough to make Felix wince and pull away from their kiss. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, breathing each others’ air and gently brushing their noses or lips as they rocked together. The slick sound of flesh on flesh and harsh breathing filled the carrel, and Felix tried not to think about it carrying through the walls.  
  
Felix dropped one hand to fist Carver’s cock, and Carver bit his lip to keep from crying out. Felix sucked Carver’s lip into his mouth, biting gently the way Carver liked, and sped up his hand to match Carver’s pace on his thighs. Carver’s breath unraveled, and Felix bit down until he felt Carver clench around him and his cock jerked. Felix had just enough thought to cup his hand to catch the spend, but the tight heat of Carver’s body on his own cock made him lose control as he rushed towards his own orgasm.  
  
They sat together, forehead to forehead, Felix softening slowly inside Carver, for a moment as they caught their breath. “Carver…”  
  
“Yeah, Fee?” Carver breathed with a smile.  
  
“We’re _in a library_ ,” Felix said on an exhale, and Carver kissed his cheek with a chuckle.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Carver stood on shaky legs and pulled his clothes back on. Felix grabbed a handkerchief from his bag to wipe the jizz from his hand, and Carver’s hand on his cock startled him. As Felix jumped, Carver also jerked and dropped the used condom to the floor.  
  
Felix couldn’t do anything but stare at the sticky white slowly seeping out onto the carpet, not having any higher brain cells to deal with the problem.  
  
Carver burst out laughing. “Do you think now we’ll get ants?”


End file.
